Cobra - Reliquishing control
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Hard core action Stormshadow/Cobra Commander. Disclaimer: I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander or any other Characters in their likeness Hasbro does. No copyright breach intended as this a fictional story. May contain stuff you don't like, porn and stuff. It's called fiction for a reason! Besides I don't care it's my story. porn content pwp watersports/piss, rape, torture.


**Hard core action between Stormy and CC. Disclaimer: I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander or any other Characters in their likeness Hasbro does. No copyright breach intended as this a fictional story. May contain stuff you don't like, porn and stuff. It's called fiction for a reason! Besides I don't care it's my story. porn content pwp w/s, rape, torture.**

 **I wrote these about 2000, so its different, well not entirely, to my life now..**

The Commander sat alone in his room. Flicking through dirty magazines. He looked puzzled at the pictures. Then he threw it in the bin and grabbed another. Shaking his head in frustration as he looked at the pages. "This is useless. I don't know how anyone would be in the slightest turned on by these mags." He picked the heap up off the floor and shoved them in his bin. Stomping them down with his boot to make them fit.

He sat hopped back on to the waterbed. The mattress moved in waves as a reaction. He smiled to himself, as it was fun to make waves. He then looked around the room for something to do. He leaned over to his table and grabbed his laptop. He then rolled over on to his stomach and began to click on his internet connection. He then started to search, clicking on sites at random seeing where they would take him. "I'll see if I can find something to turn me on, on the web, but I seriously doubt-" he stopped as he came to a large listing of different fantasies and fetishes. "What do we have here?"

He began to read some stories, clicking on a new one when the current one failed to spike his interest. He clicked on a link listed as tales of submission and humiliation. As he began to read he breathed long hard breaths, he moved his hips to get himself more comfortable. He realised that he was starting to get hard. He reached down into his pants to reposition himself more comfortably. He continued to read and was utterly fascinated by the story. "Whoa, I wonder what it is that makes me think that situation is so familiar?" he kept reading other stories under that category.

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he looked down at his clock. "Shit its 4 in the morning!" he closed his laptop and shoved it onto his bedside table. "Fuck I've been online for 6hours. Man. Who would have thought that shit could hold my attention for that long?" he shook his head and rolled over. Not even bothering to undress. He fell asleep quickly. Drifting into a deep sleep.

The forest was quite, he stood watching the light stream down through the canopy. He stood alongside a trout stream listing to the water run over the rocks. He had to pee badly. He turned to the tree near him, and undid his belt and pulled out his cock. He sighed in relief as he started to urinate. Suddenly he woke. "Shit!" He was still in bed and had started to wet himself. He grabbed himself, trying to stop the flow. He only peed a bit and he could feel it was enough to run down his balls and soak his underwear. He bit his lip and panted as he started to feel good as getting hard thinking about it.

He held his cock through his wet pants and realized he hadn't finished. His semi erection was the only thing stopping him. To test himself, he let a little more go, feeling the warmth increase, slightly running through his pants to his hands. "I better stop before I totally soak the bed". He held himself, not wanting to get up. He grew harder thinking about how good those wet pants felt. If he let any more go past the point of having any chance of stopping.

The Commander laid back and made a naughty little smile as relaxed. He didn't have to force it much as he released his strangle hold on his cock, the need to pee was strong the hot stream gushed through his fingers and made a considerable puddle on the bed. There was only one sheet between the Commander and the plastic cover of the waterbed. With no mattress to absorb the brunt, the warmth flowed all over him. He wet himself real good this time.

He took a deep breath. As he inhaled the musty air, it excited him more. He began to masturbate through his wet underwear. He cried out as he came. He hadn't cum like that before. He was exhausted, he smiled, and then fell back to sleep. Hoping that this would not be the last time he had "accident". Especially if it made him feel so good.

A few hours later and his alarm woke him. He rolled over and stopped to look down at himself. Remembering what had happened the night before. He was wet all over. He smiled that he had been so naughty. It the first time in years he'd wet the bed, also remembering how good it felt. He pulled back the sheet and saw they weren't all white anymore. He put his hand on himself. It was cold and wet. He breathed heavy as the urge to pee started to build in him.

He pulled down his pants and looked at his dick, bulging under his underwear. He smiled as he watched his pee, slowly making his white underwear semi-transparent from the expanding wet spot. He moaned a slight panic, as he couldn't stop it. His underwear no longer able to contain the flow. A small fountain burst free and sent a stream down towards his knees.

As soon as it began to die down, he began to masturbate again. His urine soaked dick creating a strange yet pleasurable experience. It wasn't long before he came. It was almost a dry orgasm, after last night had almost drained him. He sat on the bed for a few minutes after. Think about what he was going to do about his very private adventure. He quickly stripped and pulled up his sheets and stuffed them in the washing machine.

He though how lucky he was that his room was self-contained, joking about how it was good to be the king. He hopped in the shower and scrubbed himself vigorously. Trying to remove any trace of his naughty little pleasures.

He got dressed and wandered down the hall. Smiling secretly under his hood about his exploits. He was so preoccupied with his thought he did notice he walked straight into Storm Shadow. "Hey Commander to planet earth!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed his shoulders. The Commander shook his head.

"What do you want?"

"Huh? You're the one who bumped into me? Were you even paying attention?" Storm Shadow grabbed the Commanders chin and directed his face so he could look into his eyes. "Commander?"

"I'm fine!" the Commander batted away Storm Shadows hand. He then continued down the hall. He stared to make his silly grin again and then as he walked down the hall he began to snicker, then laugh out loud. Storm Shadow looked at him and then at the other vipers in the hall. They gave each other an 'I have no idea' look, then continued on what they were doing.

The Commander sat down on his throne. Still supporting that smile. Although he was not carrying on over last night, but what had just happened. He continued to chuckle to himself. The truth is he wasn't off in his own world. He was just seeing what he could get away with.

He saw Storm Shadow, in fact it wasn't an accident, he targeted him. In the stumble, the ninja hadn't even noticed that the Commander had used the crash as an excuse to cop a feel on Storm Shadow. That was why he was so happy. He wasn't a ninja, and he managed to get past one and get a good feel of what was under his gi pants. For the rest of the day, the Commander snicker uncontrollably whenever Storm Shadow was near him.

It was beginning to become unsettling to the ninja. He was beginning to get very frustrated with the Commander. It was getting late and the Commander was wandering back to his room. He saw Storm Shadow walking towards him. He wanted to bump into him again but he was still acting so juvenile after his success that morning. As he turned to go to his room, the smile ran from his face. Storm Shadow was pissed off and he was making a b-line for the Commander to vent on.

"What the fuck is going on?" Storm Shadow put his arm in front of the Commander, blocking his path. "You have been carrying on all day! Am I the brunt of an inside joke?" He shouted. The Commander giggled then laughed at him.

"Yes!" he couldn't contain himself. "You're not as go of a ninja as you say you are!" he moved Storm Shadows arm from his way and ducked under it and went into his room.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" He stormed in after him. The Commander scratched his head and sighed. "What! I want to know what you've been poking fun at me for all day." The Commander ignored him and retrieved his sheets from the dryer, then flung them over the bed.

"Look, it's nothing." He said trying to hint that he wanted some privacy. "Now go away." Standing with his arms folded the stared at the ninja. He then made a shoo gesture with one of his hands. Storm Shadow leapt at him and grabbed his wrist. He then pinned the Commander to the bed. They rocked slightly. Storm Shadow looking around and realizing that it was a waterbed. The Commander just rolling along with the waves, once again hiding his silly grin.

"Tell me. Or I will make you suffer." The Commander looked at Storm Shadow with eyes that seem to say whatever. But Storm Shadow was deadly serious. He pushed down on pressure points in the Commanders hands till he yelped.

"OW! Hey what was that for?"

"Tell me." Storm Shadow growled.

"You won't like it. Let me go and I'll tell you what you're getting angry over." He half-heartedly pleaded.

"Reverse that. Tell me, then I let you go." He gave another squeeze on the Commanders hands.

"Ok! Ok. Well, I didn't bump you"

"Hang on. What is that smell?" Storm Shadow looked around the room, he then realised the smell was on the bed. He leaned down to sniff the bed. He snapped his head back when he figured it out. "Did you?" He looked down at the Commander trying to picture what was going on. "..And you were just going to put those sheets back on? Were you even going to wipe down the mattress?" Storm Shadow climbed off him in disgust. Shaking his head.

"So? It only me that's sleeping here and I'm not bothered by my own smell." He then looked coyly at Storm Shadow. "Unless you were planning on staying here tonight"

"What?! Are you insane?" He shouted.

"Come on." The Commander outstretched his arms. "You didn't seem to mind, I thought you like me that way."

"Mind, what are you talking about?"

"Today?" The Commander tried to jog the ninja's memory. "Look you were hard when I touched you. I thought it was a response."

"What!? You felt me up? When?" he shouted grabbing the Commander.

"In the hall. That's why I was laughing all day, I copped a feel and you didn't even notice, well parts of you did." He looked down at his groin.

"I can't believe you!" Storm Shadow yelled turned his back.

"So. If I wipe off the bed, you will spend the night?" He shyly asked. The Commander pulled off the sheets and got a spray chemical and rag and began to wipe down the bed. While his back was turned he heard the door slam behind him. He jumped slightly as he heard it. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to clean. "Humph! For a second there, I though he wanted to try and dominate me!" chuckling to himself. "Oh well it would have been fun being submissive for a change. I guess he's straight."

As he finished up, he stood up and scratched his head. "All clean." He picked up the sheets and began to make the bed again. "I guess I will have to please myself again tonight." As he went to turn, someone wrenched up his hands behind his back. "Owwww!" he turned his head slightly and he saw that Storm Shadow was the one pinning him. "Hi, so you want to play now?"

Storm Shadow flung the Commander to the floor. As the Commander went to sit up he got a boot to the head. Then another to the stomach. Storm Shadow leaned down and dragged the Commander up to his knees. Holding him by the collar. Then bitch slapped him. He pulled out some zip ties from his pouch on his belt, and cuffed the Commanders hands behind his back.

The Commanders heart began to pound as he thought that this wasn't a game anymore, and Storm Shadow was out to hurt him. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me Tommy." He began to plead.

"Oh do shut the fuck up!" He grabbed the Commander without any gentleness. Throwing him onto the wall. Propping him up with one hand. The other tore the Commanders shirt open it one swift ripping motion. "I'm going to punish you for what you did, and you won't forget the next time." He pulled out his sword. Unsheathing it. He held it point down. "Don't move, or it will seriously inhibit your ability to pee standing up."

He slid the blade down the leg of his pants. The cutting edge may have been facing out but the point was still sharp. Slightly kicking him on the inside of his thigh. Lowering his sword like a leaver, Storm Shadow sliced through the Commanders pants. He then put his sword away and pulled out a small dagger. Cutting free his torn jacket. The Commander stood against the wall wearing only his ski mask, not so white underwear, and boots.

He pushed him to the Commanders private bathroom. Shoving him roughly till he was straddling the toilet bowl. "Since you like to wet yourself so much, you can sit here and piss your pants to your heart's content." Storm Shadow pulled out his sword again and held it to the Commanders throat. "What you don't have to go?" he taunted.

"Well I'll just have to help you." With his free hand he pulled out his own dick, and pointed it at the Commander. He then proceeded to piss down his chest, down to his crotch. The hot stream was turning the Commander on, as it pounded through his underwear, to his cock. "You like that?" Storm Shadow put his sword down and belted the Commander across the face. "You're not meant to like it!" he pulled the Commander off the toilet and threw him to the floor of the shower.

He leaned in and turned on the cold water. Leaving the hand cuffed, semi-naked Commander, on the floor. He reached in and turned off the water. "Now you should be not turned on." He pulled him to his feet, dragging him back to the bed. "Good. The cold shower worked." He rolled him over till he was face down. He then pulled off his wet underwear. Then pulled him up onto his knees. Reaching around, Storm Shadow placed a ziptie, loosely around his cock. "Now are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes!" The Commander spluttered.

"I think you're lying to me again." He whispered into his ear, slowly tightening the ziptie around the base of his cock. It was now a bit more that skin tight, and the Commander moaned as it constricted. "Now this won't hurt if you don't get aroused." The Commander started to cry as Storm Shadow deliberately started to massage his balls. He could feel his cock swelling up.

"Stop! It hurts!" He cried out.

"Too bad. I told you not to get excited." He cruelly said as he started to stroke the Commanders swollen dick. He slipped another ziptie on, and did it up a bit looser than the other. He then cut the tight one, relieving some of the Commanders pain. "Now you cum and there will be trouble." He hooked one more ziptie on, this time around the top of his balls. "If you cooperate, I won't have to castrate you." He whispered. The Commander began to sob uncontrollably. Storm Shadow pushed him down to the bed.

The Commanders erection had subsided a bit. He tried to turn his head to see what was in store for him. He saw Storm Shadow walk over to his draws and pull out a condom. He thought back to that morning, and remembered that he wasn't that big. He sighed in relief, as he thought that Asian guys aren't that big, and he was bigger that Storm Shadow. If he fucks him, it won't be that painful.

The Commander could hear the ripping of the condom packed behind him. Just get through this and he will let me go he thought. He felt something hard on his back. It was covered by the condom, but it didn't feel like a dick. As the object trailed down his back, then his ass crack, he shuddered, as he knew it was defiantly not Storm Shadows cock.

"Don't worry Commander, you will get an ass fucking." He pushed the end against his hole. "But it will be from the handle of my sword!" With that he shoved it in almost the length of the condom he had rolled over it. The Commander screamed as the 10" was shoved straight up his virgin hole. Storm Shadow gripped the handle tightly, making sure he had a good grip of the condom, so it wouldn't slip off. The handle was stretching his ass hole, causing him unspeakable pain.

He was now impaled. Storm Shadow started to slowly slide it in and out. The Commanders hole burned with pain. He cried as the sword was withdrawn. He moaned in pain at the rhythmic motion that was being forced into him. "The more I do it, the less painful it will be."

The Commander was quivering and scared. He didn't want to be raped and began to think that it was just a passing fancy that he like Tommy, and that he really was straight, otherwise he would have enjoyed what was happening to him. He tried to justify his sexuality. But was confused why he would like Tommy. As Storm Shadow continued to thrust faster into him, tears began to stream down. Not tears of pain, but of humiliation. "I'm going to fuck you hard till I tear your ass apart!" The Commander tried not to respond fearing that his moans might be construed as pleasure and that it would get worse from here on in.

But the pain was becoming unbearable and his cock was inadvertently responding to the pressure on his prostate. Storm Shadow pulled the Commander to his knees and noticed his straining erection flicking. "So you do like it? No what did I say about getting turned on?"

"Don't!" the Commander cried out.

"That's right."

"Please stop, it hurts inside!" he continued to plead. Storm Shadow pulled out the sword and cut the zipties binding the Commanders hands behind his back. The Commander fell forward holding himself up on all fours. He put one hand up onto his aching cock, trying to loosen the zipties. He got a slap on the hand from Storm Shadow.

"Stop it." He pulled out his dagger and held it beside the Commanders cock. "I'll relive some of the pressure." He carefully nicked the one at the base of his cock. All the blood trapped began to flow back, making his dick white and less hard from the release of the ziptie. Storm Shadow pulled the Commander to his feet. Standing behind him, he began to press the sword handle back against his sphincter.

The Commander moaned as the cold shaft once again was forced in. he tried to pull away but Storm Shadow held him back by a firm grip on his waist. The pace didn't seem to slow. Stretching and tearing at his hole. "Please stop." A barely audible whimper came from the Commander. He began to softly sob as he felt the pain change. He felt a small trickle running down the inside of his thighs. He reached between his legs and began to cry louder as he saw that it was blood.

Storm Shadow just got faster. It was pushing on his insides. "I will let you cum now." He reached around with the dagger and cut the tie around his scrotum. He then thrust hard and fast into the Commanders already punished hole. His cock was sore and he didn't think he could cum. Just holding it was uncomfortable. "Well? Do you need help with that too?"

The Commander tried to stroke his cock, but the pain from his ass was overshadowing any pleasure he should be feeling. Storm Shadow changed the angle of entry and the Commander cried out. Putting his hands behind him to grab Storm Shadow. As he tried to stop the thrusting, he found himself holding on in pleasure. The change in trajectory had make his dick stand straight up and he screamed as he came.

Storm Shadow reached around to stroke the Commanders flicking cock. The Commander holding on to Tommy's neck. Trying to keep himself up seem to be more important than helping himself to cum. Soft long stokes, helping to evacuate any remaining cum. His cock went limp very quickly. He slumped down to the floor. Tommy picked him up and pulled him up into bed. Taking off his boots and pulling the sheets over him.

Storm Shadow took off his belt, and climbed in just wearing his gi pants. He pulled some shorts out of the Commanders draw and helped him into them. He was still crying and shaking. Tommy moved closer to him and embraced him in a strong hug. Softly stroking his head. "It's ok now. You can go to sleep now." He softy whispered.

The Commander sniffed and looked up to the man holding him. "Do you still hate me?" he stuttered.

"I never hated you. You said you wanted to be dominated. It wouldn't have had the same effect if you were expecting me." The Commander sniffed and then smiled. The two lay there till they both fell asleep.

In the early morning the Commander woke. Checking to see if Tommy was awake yet. He smiled as he was still sleeping. He fumbled around with his swollen cock. He moved in closer to Tommy. Till he was mostly on top. Tommy pulled him closer. The Commander winced. He needed to pee. Heaving a sigh of relief, with piss bursting from the tip of my cock. He fell back to sleep with a smile on his face. Tommy woke suddenly. He went to pull away from the warmth and wetness that was running down his stomach. But it was too late he had soaked them both.

His own bladder was full. He wanted to get up, but thought didn't want to wake the Commander. Tommy looked at him, he hadn't stirred. He slept through it. Tommy lay there for another hour awake, till he bed-wetting buddy had decided he would get up. "Morning." He muttered. Now that he was awake, Tommy pushed him off and got out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"To get cleaned up." Tommy's voice echoed from the other room. The Commander put his hands down to his morning erection. He smiled as he played with it through his pee soaked shorts.

He kept going not noticing Tommy had had a shower and had come back in with a town wrapped around him. He carried a small towel over to the bed. "Here, wipe your mess up." He threw the town at the Commander, who was preoccupied with trying to jack off.

"I'll just chuck it all in the wash. It's alright, don't worry about it." He said straining as he came.

"No. It's not all right. You pissed all over me. If you were a sleep I wouldn't worry too much, but you wet the bed deliberately!" Tommy shouted.

"I always wet the bed when I'm excited about something," smiling his naughty grin under his ski mask. "The more excited, the more I pee." He took off the sheets and sat there in his wet pants his erection going down.

"I think you have a problem, maybe you should wear a nappy to bed."

"It's only a problem if you make it one. I enjoy it. I don't know it just makes me feel better. I get so stressed I just need to release it somehow." He climbed off the bed and began to gather up the sheets. "Look, you don't have to like it. But I thought after last night you wouldn't care if I liked wetting my pants."

"Last night was different. I didn't get anything out of it. I guess only gay people would. You seemed to like it." Tommy pulled his pants out of the washing machine and tossed them in the dryer.

"Gay?" The Commander tried to deny as he stuffed his wet sheets in the machine.

"You like all that weird shit."

"What?! You're the one who raped me with your sword!" he stormed out the room and went back into the bedroom. Tommy followed him in. The Commander grabbed the small towel and began to make nappy out of it. "There! Now I won't pee all over you again! Happy!" he pulled open the draw and pulled out a pair of pants. They fit tightly over his bulging diaper. He pulled his jacked on and it hid it well.

"That doesn't solve the problem." Tommy rubbed his eyes thinking what is he doing now?

"Why? Huh? Your problem is that I wet the bed and you happened to get woken up by it. Well maybe I'm more accepting to how I am that you are of your sexuality. It's all well and good for you to say you're not gay, but I don't know for sure, and I don't think you are either."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Tommy scoffed.

"Well I thought I was yesterday, then when you started to do, whatever it is that you did, I didn't like it and I thought if I was gay I would get pleasure out of the guy I like fucking me." The Commander sat on the end of the bed and pulled up his boots. "But you hurt me, and how am I supposed to know if that's how it's going to feel it every time. I've never have sex with a man, and I hope if I ever do it again its nothing like what you did to me."

"Hang on just a second. You said you wanted to be dominated!" Tommy pulled his pants out of the dryer and pulled them on.

"Yeah but even I know that you're not meant to bleed during sex! I'm not going to be sitting down anytime soon. How would you like it if I fucked you with your sword?" He stood up and grabbed the sword and pointed it to Tommy butt. "See how gay you are?" Tommy grabbed the sword from the Commander.

"Look I'm sorry, it's all new to me too you know?" Tommy finished getting dressed. "You want to try again tonight?"

"No I don't want anything up my ass for the next 6 months!" The Commander headed to the door.

"I meant you could do me." Tommy stopped him from leaving. Smiling at the Commander. "You can dominate me if you want." The Commander looked away and sniffed.

"I don't want to." Tommy directed his head to face him. "Tommy leave me alone."

"I don't understand what do you want?" Tommy tried to lean in and hug the Commander. He backed away.

"I want a boy friend! I don't want you, you fucked me and we haven't even go on a date!" he pulled away and began to open the door. Then softly spoke. "I haven't even been kissed." Tommy could sense the heartbreak in the Commander's voice. "I thought we could have been more than friends, but I guess I misjudged the situation before it got out of hand." He walked down the hall and Tommy stood it the door, watching him go.


End file.
